This invention relates to aircraft powered by gas turbine engines and particularly to the two-dimensional, exhaust plug nozzle and means for achieving separate control of the fan and core engine airstreams.
The problem solved by this invention is the separate control of both the fan airstream and core engine airstream. We have found that by proper fairing of the conduits for both the fan air and the core air discharge it is possible to transition the annular flow to a rectangular flow and separate the two flows so that each can be separately controlled in the two-dimensional exhaust nozzle. By judicious location of the streams it is possible to minimize infrared detection from a ground-to-air missile and direct obnoxious noises away from the ground.